


Ginger Paint Flecks

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, It's a long fic for just a kiss, Kiss a Ginger Day, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Hux, just so you're all warned, painter Mitaka, smoking hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: A "Kiss a Ginger Day" fic that started as something else. . . Something about painting. But today is Kiss a Ginger Day, so it ended this way now. Please try and enjoy! ♥It's a long fic for just a kiss. . . Just so y'all know, and are warned! Haahaa! :')
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ginger Paint Flecks

“This seems. . . I don’t know. How would I explain a commanding officer walking in or even out of my quarters?” 

“If you’d washed correctly, you’d not be asking that question.” Hux rolled his eyes, “I’ll be dissecret,” he added. 

Mitaka sighed, but nodded, “Of course, sir.”

He knew Hux was right. If he’d washed properly, and made sure the small patches of skin that his uniform didn’t quite cover were actually clean, he’d not have been sent to explain the random colours that often appeared there, and wouldn’t be forced to show Hux his current project.

He painted, and he was actually quite good at it. It often left smudges of paint on his wrists, and that was were Hux had first seen some colour. He often wiped his forehead with his paintbrush still in hand, and was sure he’d gone to work with a small flicker of blue in his hairline, and maybe some yellow under his earlobe. 

He’d not asked why Hux had noticed these random flecks; had just assumed Hux’s eye for detail would spot colour on the otherwise dark uniform from a thousand feet. 

Hux for his part, may have a tiny obsession with small patches of bare skin. Maybe just Mitaka’s and maybe only because often Mitaka would surprise him with a different colour every time he looked. 

“My. . . My canvas is. . . Huge, sir. You’d have to come with me to. . . See it sir.” was all it took to get General Hux to follow him to his quarters, and if he’d known he might have started to deliberately not wash to get Hux’s curiosity sooner. Although, now he thought about it, Mitaka wouldn’t know what to do with the General once he was in there.

. . . Oh! There was. . . There was all those character studies he’d done. All on the same character. . . Hux. From various profiles? He’d have to find a way to hide those. . . Hux was such a good subject though, and everytime he looked Mitaka found something new; his freckles, that ginger hair, and just what was Hux’s eye colour? He was hard to replicate.

Now at his room, Mitaka gluped. 

“Something wrong Lt.?” Hux asked.

“Not at all.” Mitaka put on a brave voice, and opened the door. 

Hux was taken aback, the canvas on display was breathtaking. A huge display of colour and beauty. Hux didn’t know it was a working project, just a background and Mitaka’s true subject would be him eventually. This colourful sky was going to be little in comparison to Hux himself. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Hux barely mumbled. “You. . . You painted this?”

Mitaka hummed a yes from where he was distracted trying to hide his previous attempts.

“It’s. . . It’s wonderful!”

“I. . . I. . . Thank you, sir!”

Hux turned, suddenly, the image apparently no longer enough to hold him, “You seem distracted, Mitaka-” he began.

Mitaka turned to face the general, his sketchbook still in hand, “Not at all.” he flashed the general a smile. 

But Hux had noticed the sketch book. Open on a profile of him. His ginger hair almost shining like a lighthouse screaming, LOOK AT ME NOW! at him.

“May I?” Hux asked, hands already removing the book from Mitaka. 

Mitaka had already surrendered his sketchbook when he replied, “Certainly, sir.” The game already up in his mind. He couldn’t hide it.

Hux looked at his painted profile like he’d never seen his face before. Mitaka understood; you barely see yourself in profile, and hardly ever see yourself from someone else’s point of view. The colours Mitaka had chosen may not have matched perfectly, the ginger too bright, the skin tone too pale, too many freckles, and what colour were the genera’s eyes exactly?!

But Mitaka, as any true artist always found problems and errors in his work.

“Ginger hair is rare on my home planet, sir,” Mitaka began in lame explanation.

“I see,” Hux mumbled back. Mitaka felt he was unconvinced. 

“Ginger hair is very rare. . .” Mitaka stated again, after what seemed like a long, long silence. “You. . . You’re seen as. . . Gods almost. We. . . We even have a world celebration day - Kiss a Ginger Day” Mitaka laughed lightly and shook his head. He could hardly believe he was adding these extra details.

Hux half smiled, and Mitaka was sure he saw flashes in his eyes. Mitaka wanted to colour study his eyes right now, but Hux’s smile gave him a nervous feeling.

“Gods, you say?”

Mitaka blushed, and slowly nodded. 

“Kiss a ginger day?” Hux was slowly advancing towards him.

Mitaka almost laughed aloud, a small scoff came out as he slowly nodded, “Yes, sir”

“Today?”

“I’m. . . I’m not. . . Sure. . .” Mitaka tired to level his breathing.

Hux coughed, deciding to cut to the chase, “Would you like to kiss me, Lt. Mitaka?”

Mitaka licked his lips, then bit his lip attempting to stop a whine. He would gladly plead with the general for anything. . . Any crumb. Had done for years. And here was his hero, his crush, actually asking him if HE wanted to kiss HIM! 

Mitaka flumbed. He realised he needed to answer Hux. He slowly nodded.

Hux grinned. Mitaka now felt that there needed to be some action, but he wasn’t sure what to do exactly. And he felt that Hux wasn’t clear about what should happen now either. It wasn’t a tactical maneuver so Hux was going to flumble. Well, it might be all up to him.

He closed the gap between him and his general, excitement building. Hux had been so bold to ask him directly, and it started questions of how long Hux had _wanted_ him; had wanted to kiss him. . . That explained why Hux noticed these colour spots. He was actively looking for them in order to submit him to disciplinary action to just spend time with him. 

He tried to push those ideas away. It seemed obvious to him that they both wanted this, and had probably done for a long, long time. He needed to focus; to make this kiss exactly how he and Hux dreamed, and wished, and all those silly romantic things. . .

Their lips touched so softly, so barely there. Both of them seeming not to want to rush this. 

Mitaka knows that this isn’t what he wanted. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. And he wanted Hux to experience more too. He wanted to taste Hux; to feel him. And for his general to taste and feel him too.

He felt his lungs open with the breath of Hux; it was exhilarating, and sensual, Mitaka didn’t want to forget the feeling. Hux’s breathe tasted like nothing he’d experienced before. He wanted to label the taste.  
He felt Hux’s hands roaming his back, and he realised there was far more senses he needed to _feel_ , to experience. That ginger hair for a start! 

He immediately plunged both hands into Hux’s hair. Soft and fluffy - the gel hardly noticeable. How did Hux do that? He didn’t want an answer now; he wanted to feel and really enjoy this. It felt very clear to him that Hux was. 

Hux’s hands were feeling him everywhere. His lungs were filled with Mitaka’s breath, and it tastes sweet; better than his bitter cigarette breath. Mitaka was so soft, and he felt so harsh compared. The contrast didn’t end there, Hux’s scenes were heightened and he mentally ticked off all those in which Mitaka was softer; his touch, his smell, the taste of him.

Mitaka didn’t feel Hux’s harshness. He thought Hux’s touch on both his lips and wider body, and his smell were soft and sweet. Only Hux’s bitter taste, which he couldn’t place, but that wasn’t an issue for him.

He became overwhelmed and had to pull back, much to his upset. He smiled as he slowly flutter his eyes open to see Hux looking equally disappointed. 

Hux grinned at him. And he almost giggled back.

“Happy kiss a ginger day!” Hux almost laughed back at him.

“Happy kiss a ginger day, General!”


End file.
